Ginis
Ginis is the main villain of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is the Deathgalien's owner who oversees the Team Leaders directing their Players to attack Earth while he awards a prize to the winner of his Blood Game. History Discovering Earth's brimming with life, Ginis decided to introduced himself to Earth and created a barrier which would erase anything on contact. He sent Naria in search for Bangray's actions on Earth intriguing, and decided to stop his commanders from sending more Players for the time being. Once Bangray was able to locate and lure out his prey, Cube Whale, Ginis launched an all out assault, attacking Bangray, the Zyuohgers, and Cube Whale. This drives Cube Whale into a berserk state, attacking everyone and escaping. Ginis embarked on his hunt against Bud on Earth. Ginis noted that his seal had been broken. Azald later confronts Ginis, breaking his ties to the Deathgaliens despite indirectly support Azald. Ginis killed her while attempting to kill the Zyuohgers to keep his secret. Though Zyuoh Eagle he loses Gift Custom's black box, Ginis reverts to his original form while enlarging himself, only to be easily defeated and obliterated by Wild Tousai Dodeka King at a cellular level. A pack of Moebas was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Sentai Rangers and Kamen Riders; Ginis was destroyed alongside Raimein by Super Red Rangers. Trivia *He is by far one of the most evil villains in Sentai history, getting nothing out of destroying planets other than his own amusement and hiding his secret. Also, his uncaring nature is obvious, showed in the final episode when he killed Naria after she tried to protect him out of loyalty and compassion. **He shares this self-interest trait with Long from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, who gains nothing from causing humanity's extinction other than his own amusement. *Like with other villains of the series, Ginis shares some similarities with past Sentai Villains. **His facial features and head sculpt look reminiscent of Juzo Fuwa from Shinkenger. **His normal design bears a strong resemblance to Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevirus with trace elements of Boss Tau Zant. This gives him a similar appearance to Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos from Kamen Rider Amazon and Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil from Kamen Rider Decade. ***His Shin Ginis form bears strong resemblance to Z-Shin from Ressha Sentai ToQger, including use of "Shin" in his name, and Majin Robo Veronica from Choujin Sentai Jetman. **His motives for attacking Earth, while hiding his true existence from his own subordinates, is similar to Galactic Empress Meadow from Fiveman. **His subordinates are grown by a method derived from his cells, much like the Debo Monsters from Kyoryuger. His amoeba-like existence combining together to infect and cause problems is also similar to Bara Crusher from Ohranger and the Giant Zorima from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **He treats the attacks on Earth and making people suffer from them as a game, just like Mikoto Nakadai from Abaranger, and like Kamen Rider series' Jun Shibaura of Kamen Rider Ryuki and N-Daguva-Zeba of Kamen Rider Kuuga. ***His love of drinking wine is also a contributing factor of Mikoto's main drink being wine. **His defeat is similar to Ultimate Org Senki from Gaoranger as both died by being hit with every powers the rangers' have and their death is shown with their bodies' stripping down to nothing, though in Senki's case, having the physical form be destroyed before his heart got exposed. ***Concept-wise, they also are made from multiple beings, as Ginis is made from Moebas like Senki is made from the remnants of the Highness Dukes. Category:Power Hungry Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monster Master Category:Multi-beings Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Xenophobes Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Pure Evil